1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handle grip of luggage and more particularly to a seamless handle grip mounted in a single pulling rod of luggage case.
2. Description of Related Art
Some types of luggage (e.g., wheeled luggage) have only a single pulling rod. For a handle grip formed on top of such pulling rod, it typically comprises an upper portion, an equal lower portion, and a push button on the upper portion. A seam is formed between a joining edge of the portions. Such seam can adversely affect a degree of comfort while holding the handle grip due to its sharp edge. A solution to the above is to improve the molds so as to substantially eliminate the seam in the manufacturing process. However, it may greatly increase the manufacturing cost. Thus, it is desirable to provide a seamless handle grip in order to overcome the above drawback of the prior art.